Danisnotonfire Stole my Heart
by iamafairytale
Summary: A girl who hopes of meeting Danisnotonfire does and they become friends, or maybe more then friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"My name is Amy Howell, I mean Bridgeworth," said my best friend Stacey. I playfully hit her shoulder. "Shut up!" I said through giggles. "No, cause that's exactly what you said during 1st period." Today's the first day of school and I slipped up during introductions in science class this morning, day dreaming about my favorite YouTuber, Danisnotonfire. "That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me," I said, my cheeks burning at the sheer memory of it. "No one even knew what you meant." "Let's hope so!" Stacey's text tone sounded and she looked down at her phone. "Sorry, I have to go. Family emergency." "Bye!" I said, a bit disappointed. We had planned on watching a Dan LiveShow this evening. I sighed and started to walk across the newly paved sidewalks our college just got. They also put bushes and various flowers around the edges of it for appearance reasons. People always joked around and told me that there were snakes in there because everyone knew I was terrified of them. That's when I heard it. A sssssss sound. 'Oh god' I thought to myself. "Stacey, is that you?" I asked, knowing no one would respond. The bush nearest to me rustled and a slithering creature emerged from it. A snake. I could see spots forming in my vision. 'I can't faint now' I told myself. 'It could be poisonous and if I fall it could bite me. Logic couldn't stop instinct. Before I could stop myself, my legs gave out and I fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*AUTHOR'S NOTE. I would just like to say thank you to all of you reading this! It means a lot to me!*

I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders and someone breathing in front of my face. My eyes fluttered open to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes peering into mine. And I would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Are you ok?" Dan asked. I rubbed my head and pulled it away with blood on it as spots began to cloud my vision. "Oh god. Erm, here." Dan gently placed his hands behind my injured head as I silently fangirled inside my head.

"You're Danisnotonfire," I finally managed to say. Dan grinned.

"Yes I am." He started to pick up my limp body and started to carry me down the sidewalk.

"You don't need to carry me," I slurred, trying to sound fine. He looked down at me and my heart fluttered.

"Yes I do. You are in no state to walk." A thousand responses whirled through me head, but I was too weak to actual say them, so I ended up just looking even more confused and week as I gurgled randomly. Dan just laughed his perfect laugh. 'Omigod', I kept on thinking over and over. 'Danisnotonfire is carrying me!' My eyelids kept on shutting them selves, and I was failing at attempting to stay awake. Finally, I gave into my sleepiness and fell asleep in my dream guys arms.

*AUTHOR'S NOTE. Sorry for the chapters being so short, I'm just trying to get past the boring parts and into the exciting story I have planned! Please comment or rate as that we mean a lot to me!*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*AUTHOR'S NOTE. Thank to every one for your reviews and thank you all so much for reading this! I appreciate constructive criticism so thank you to those who gave me that. Sorry if I don't use the correct British terms, I'm American :)*

I woke up to be on a soft sofa with blinding sunlight pouring through a window. A turned over in attempt to shield my eyes of the light and drift back to sleep.  
"Hey sleepyhead!" I groaned and was about to retort a rude comment assuming it was Stacey but wait. That wasn't Stacey's voice. It was the voice of my dream man. The memories of last night finally came rushing back to me at once. My head started to throb as I rolled around to face him. He grinned at me and I managed a weak smile.  
"So, I never did get your name last night." I propped myself up with my elbows.  
"Amy Bridgeworth," I mumbled. He smiled thoughtfully.  
"Amy. What a pretty name." I sat my head up to reveal that my pillow was covered in a mixture of dried and fresh blood. My stomach churned and I felt light headed at the mere sight of it. Dan gasped at it and started to curse.  
"I had put a bandage on your head last night, so this head injury must be pretty serious if it bleed through that." He shook his head. "I should have taken you straight to the emergency room last night." 'Wow, he's being pretty concerned for a complete stranger,' I thought.  
"Dan, it's ok. I'm fine, really. It's not your fault at all," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. He looked over at me, his face full of worry.  
"It may not be my fault, but I still feel responsible. I was the only one around when you fell so I should have helped you more." I smiled at him.  
"That's really sweet of you, Dan, but I can't ask you to take care of me. You've done way to much for me already." Dan walked back over to where I was laying and sat down on the edge of the sofa.  
" I want to care of you," he said in the sweetest most sincere voice ever. My heart fluttered. 'Did my favorite YouTuber EVER really care about me?!'  
"Do you feel OK to go to A&E this morning?" I nodded. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head. "OK, do you need help getting up or walking?" I laughed.  
"Dan, your starting to sound like my mum! Yeah, I think I can manage." I cautiously began to stand up and stumbled over a pillow on the ground, my cheeks burning as I stood up, Dan trying to cover up a giggle by coughing. I looked up at him.  
"Not funny," I said, walking over to the breakfast bar.  
"Sorry," he said, smiling. He put his arm around me to help me walk after wrapping my head in medical gauze. I lipped out to the elevator and leaned against the side of it as it went down.  
"So," Dan said. "How did you fall out there?"  
" There was a snake, and I am deathly afraid of them. Stupid school for putting perfect hiding places for venomous creatures," I murmured. Dan laughed.  
"I hate society. So what are you in school for?"  
"Movie Filming and Editing." The elevator dinged as the metal door opened. I limped out and followed Dan to his car. We talked the whole way there about meaningless things, like what are favorite color was and what movies were are favorites. We arrived at A&E after what seemed like seconds. Instead of wasting time walking, Dan picked me up and rushed me into the lobby. A small giggle escaped my mouth. This was just to perfect. The receptionist looked up at us, gave us a small smile, and pointed behind her to a hallway. Dan smiled and said,  
"Thank you." He carried me about halfway down the hall before a young women wearing scrubs pushed a wheel chair out into the hall. Dan lowered me down onto it, gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and the nurse rolled me away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long to post, I've been really busy with school.*

Amy's POV  
The nurse whisked me away into a dimly lit room and laid my down on a hard bed.  
"Mr. Howell has told us about what happened. We are going to have to take some x-rays and depending on how severe the damage is, we might have to perform surgery. Please wait here for the Doctor." I nodded as the nurse left the room, feeling woozier by the second.

Dan's POV  
I twisted my hands together as I sat in the hall by the room Amy was in. I don't know why, but I just felt a connection with her and felt personally responsible for her injury. A doctor stepped out of the room holding a handful of X-rays.  
"Mr. Howell," he bent down to me. "Here are the X-rays of Miss Bridgeworth's skull. As you can see here, her skull is severely cracked here and bone fragments are close to her brain, which could eventually led to memory loss. We are going to need to perform surgery on her." My hands started to shake as the Doctor handed me the X-rays to look at closely. "Are you ok, sir?" I looked up at him, wide eyed.  
"I don't know." I whispered.  
"Would you like to see Miss Bridgeworth? She's been asking for you." I stood up and nodded. The Doctor opened up the door and I saw Amy's pale body lying on a metal bed.  
"Hey," I whispered. She gave me a small smile. I grinned and walked over to her. I reached out and held her hand.  
"You OK?" I asked. Amy shrugged.  
"I'm better now that your here," she said within a sigh. I laughed.  
" I just want to let you know that I'll be here the whole time during your surgery. I'm so, so sorry this happened to you." Amy smiled up at me.  
"Meeting you is like a dream come true, Dan," she slurred, her pain medication finally starting to kick in. I smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek.  
"See you soon, Amy." I walked out, my head full of thoughts of Amy.

AMY'S POV  
After Dan left, my vision was being to get blurry and spots were forming. The doctor walked in pushing a rolling bed.  
"Amy, were are going to need to perform your surgery immediately. We normally would need you to schedule a surgery, but given the circumstances, it is necessary." I nodded, hardly listening to what he was saying. He lifted me from the X-ray table and onto to bed. The doctor whisked me away into an operating room, where several surgeons stood. One came over and smiled at me reassuringly.  
"I'm going to give you some anesthetic now, ok?" I nodded weakly as he placed the mask over my mouth. "Now, breathe in deeply." I inhaled deeply and before I knew it I was out.

DAN'S POV

They had been operating on Amy for two hours now and I was sick with worry. The doctor had told me not to worry; everything was going to be OK, he said. But what if it wasn't? The break looked really severe, and close to her brain. A nurse stepped out of the operating room with a grim look on her face.  
"What, what happened?!" The nurse wiped away a tear that had slipped out of her eye.  
"It's Amy. The surgery is completed and it was a success but-" She hesitated. "During the surgery, we accidentally hit a major part of her brain. It could be fine, but it is highly probable that something is damaged." I sat down, my vision becoming blurry.  
"What's going to happen to her?"  
"Memory loss, severe headaches, migraines, and, very unlikely, but still possible, death."

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will try my best to write the next chapter and post it soon! Please rate and follow as that would mean a lot to me!*


End file.
